The Tale of the Sun and Moon
by WestOfTheGlass
Summary: This is the story of two star-crossed lovers... the origin of the Sun and Moon. And how Orihime and Ulquiorra sacrifice themselves for peace between their two tribes. UlquiHime AU... Reviews anyone?


**The Tale of the Sun and Moon**

**.**

**A Note from the Author- **

-I should really be updating my other un-updated stories. Anyways this is my lame attempt at an Ancient story of origin. But I had _glasstears1_ beta for me :3 Thank you SO much!

.

**Summary:** This is the story of two star crossed lovers… the Origin of the Sun and Moon. UlquiHime AU

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. All I take credit for is the plot of this fic-story. Trust me... if I owned Bleach I'd be making manga instead of writing crack stories. XD

**EDIT:** I found some small gramar mistakes and spelling so I decided to re-upload! :D

And I don't apreciate people who think i stole this from someone. Dammit, who the hell do you think you are? Someone left a anonomous review saying I was pathetic by stealing someone elses story, supporting this evidence the person said they read this story 3 different times on the different accounts. Screw. You. this is mine and always has been. I uploaded 3 different times BECAUSE there were screw ups i didn't notice. So if you want to acuse me of stealing my own story(WTF) use an account so I can talk to you. F-er.

* * *

.

.

.

**The Tale of the Sun & Moon**

.

.

Long, long ago there was no sun or moon. The sky was filled with the color of dusk, not day and not yet night. And in the beginning there were only two tribes. Both were very different in looks, beliefs and ways of life.

The first tribe was made of people who favored the darker parts of the sky. And nearly all members of this tribe had dark colored hair and fair skin. The tribe's people trained, often against one another. The men and women of the tribe would train to become warriors. For they only had one rival tribe; the one that favored the light part of the sky.

The tribe that favored the light part of the sky was just as big as their rival. But its people had light colored hair and soft pink to a dark bronze skin. They too trained their men and women for battle, but also educated them in the ways of science and the universe. They were very different- the two tribes of Light and Dark.

They were constantly fighting –whether over the light and dark, their ways of training or whatever the reason they found that day- the two always found ways to argue.

.

In the tribe that favored the Dark, the chief's only son was the strongest warrior, the most intelligent thinker, most cold, calm and collected of the whole tribe. Though most of his tribe members were quick tempered and aggressive; he was calculating, always finding a way not to be hurt by his opponents while still winning.

The chief's only son was also known for his shaggy black hair, cold demeanor and eyes the color of emeralds from deep inside Mother Earth. And for that he was named _'The Emerald Eyed One'_.

He often told his father and tribe to not fight with the tribe that favored the Light. He knew the only way to keep the tribe (his future people) intact and lessen the death toll. He often said it was 'unnecessary' to fight them, seeing as there was no actual reason to be angry at one another. Being the only son of the chief the Emerald Eyed One was to have the title of 'Chief' passed to him; he wanted his future tribe and to actually be alive himself when that day came.

.

From the tribe that favored the Light, the chief's only child was a daughter. The daughter had the gift of healing, which was so great no shaman could rival her. She was the tribe's most skilled healer, and was highly honored. But not only was she gifted by the gods, she was also beautiful. The daughter had long auburn hair and large gray eyes- which even in the tribe that favored the Light was uncommon.

The _Auburn Woman,_ as she was named, was bright, talkative, and full of ideas of ways to keep the two tribes from fighting. Violence of any kind made the sweet girl's stomach flip like a dolphin in the sea. Unable to lose anyone; the Auburn Woman often, if not always, kept her tribe from attacking the tribe that favored the Dark. (Her sincerity melted the hearts of many people within her tribe.)

Both the man with the Emerald Eyes and the Auburn Woman knew of the others' efforts to keep the tribes of Light and Dark from warring. And even though they had never met- both tried to keep their families from fighting, though for entirely different reasons.

One day the Auburn Woman was in the woods, collecting herbs and plants. As she walked along, an ancient folk song about love came to her mind and she began to hum the tune.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure laying face down in the tall grass, a few feet away. The Auburn beauty neared the figure; she couldn't quite see who it was, other than it was a man. It was obvious by the body shape and slim yet muscular arms. As she neared him she spoke softly…

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Only silence answered her. The Auburn Woman placed her slender hand on his back and was relieved to know he was breathing. She lightly sat down beside the sleeping man, and grabbed his shoulder. With a heave she turned him over, and onto his back.

With a gasp the Auburn Woman realized he was from the tribe who favored the Dark; his hair was shaggy and black and his skin was pale. But the healer shook her head and with a concerned look on her face wondered why he would be in her tribe's territory. And on his stomach- asleep nonetheless.

The Auburn Woman looked at him; there was no evidence of wounds. She could find no holes in his clothing or blood stains, and his breathing was fine. She scooted closer and placed her hand on his forehead, he had no fever.

A pale hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

It startled her so much she gasped loudly and nearly jumped out of her skin. Looking down she saw the man's eyes were open. They were emerald, like they were from the stone deep inside Mother Earth.

"What do you think you are doing, woman?" His voice was without emotion and he abruptly sat up. The woman slowly started to realize who he was.

Eyes wide, the Auburn Woman withdrew her arm quickly, "Who are you?" She said unnecessarily for in the Dark tribe there was only one with eyes that color.

He frowned a little "Do not answer my question with one of your own. Now answer me- what were you doing?" His eyebrows scrunched together in frustration.

Becoming upset herself she answered "I was checking if you were alive or not. Is that such a problem?" Looking at her basket then back at him, "Now answer my question- who are _you_?"

Sighing, he closed his eyes "Surely if you have any bit of intelligence you could figure that out." Glancing back at the irritating woman he answered, "I'm the Emerald Eyed One."

"I knew it!" she laughed, her cheeks turning pink.

The Emerald Eyed One gave her a puzzled look. He had been expecting her to be frightened of him- the most powerful warrior from the tribe that favored the Dark. But slowly he came to understand who she was as well.

"You are the Auburn Woman." He stated while looking at her blankly.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Her eyes widen with surprise.

The Emerald Eyed One sighed "Like I said before, anyone with a bit of intelligence would be able to tell. You are very different from the rest of your tribe." Sighing again he stood up, and began to walk away from the Woman.

"Wait! Come back!" She yelled as she leaped up from her sitting position and grabbed onto his arm. "I never got to ask why you were here, asleep, on the land of the tribe that favors the Light."

He looked at her lovely face with his mask of indifference. "I do not believe it is any of your business." He slightly shook her arm off and continued to walk away.

"I asked you a question." The Auburn Woman grabbed onto his arm.

Angry with her persistence the Emerald Eyed One whirled around and put his face near the Auburn beauties. "I understand that you asked me a question- Woman."

She stood her ground, not to be intimidated. "Then I expect you to answer it- Emerald Eyed One."

.

At this close proximity, the Emerald Eyed One realized how beautiful she really was. She'd had long smooth hair and large grey eyes-that sparkled like diamonds. Apparently all the rumors were true about the Auburn Woman; warm, kind and beautiful.

.

And Auburn Woman was able to fully grasp his attractiveness. Likewise, the rumors in her tribe about him were dead on; thick black hair, deep eyes that told the trials he'd gone through. And being handsome in general.

.

The Emerald Eyed One frowned once again, "You want to know the truth?" he said, ever still intimidating her with his tallness and closeness.

The Auburn Woman smirked, still holding her ground. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Fine." He leaned back, knowing her stubbornness came with her blood line from the tribe that favored the Light. "I was here to understand your tribe of the Light more thoroughly." The Emerald Eyed One looked away from her shocked gaze.

"So it is true, you are trying to keep the peace as well?" the Auburn Woman smiled, the radiance could have put even the most beautiful river to shame.

"Yes, though I'm sure our reasons are completely different." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the only reason a person like _you_ wouldn't want the fighting is because you can't _stand_ to see people fight… am I right?" His tone was mocking.

"So what if it is?" The Auburn Woman crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Pathetic." the Emerald Eyed One scoffed at the woman. "It figures someone from the tribe that favors the Light is weak this way."

"Excuse me?" The Auburn Woman looked hurt. "What do you mean, why do you keep your tribe from fighting?" Her throat was tightening.

"I keep my tribe that favors the Dark, from fighting because I want to keep them intact till I can become chief." He took a step toward her. "That is the only reason I keep them from fighting, why I keep them from killing themselves off."

Tears formed in her eyes "You only protect them from eminent death so you can have future power?"

The Emerald Eyed One nodded, "It is the only logical reason. They serve no other purpose other than to serve me. They are not friends, just warriors to do what I see fit." He decided to keep going, seeing how long the girl would last under his scrutiny, "I am not soft like you. You are weak woman-"

He was cut off by her tears. It felt like his stomach had dropped out of him and onto the ground. He felt upset. That she was upset. This feeling puzzled and _surprised_ the Emerald Eyed One; it had never happened before.

He had never felt upset, (at anyone or anything). Ever. Yes, he had been surprised or puzzled, but never with his own emotions… He had never, been confused about his emotions. Ever.

"How dare you." The Auburn Woman walked up to him, "I am not weak. You are. You are far weaker than I." She poked his hard chest, "I have friends! You are weak if you refuse to have attachments!" And with a final shove to his chest she clasped her basket and began to walk away.

.

In awe, the Emerald Eyed One watched her leave. None had stood up to him that way. Nor did anyone cause such a feeling of resentment in him.

Then a new feeling pained his body, as she left his view. He brought his hand to his 'heart' and the area around it hurt. Puzzled even more, he decided he would follow the woman and see if the pain went away when she was in sight again.

As soon as he saw the Auburn Woman, he called out. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "What do you want Emerald Eyed One?" her tone stern.

"I would like to know why you cause my chest to hurt." He said touching the area over his heart. Though he realized now that he could see her again the pain ceased.

"What? I did no such thing…" The Auburn Woman paused for a second and touched her own chest, the area over her heart. "When did your heart start hurting?"

He looked at her confused, "The moment you left my sight." His face still blank.

The Auburn Woman smiled, "Like wise." She felt pink shading her face. It was then she decided to look at the Emerald Eyed One's face- it was almost comical.

"What is this?" He looked at her critically. She was a healer, if something was hurting she would definitely know why.

The Auburn beauty felt his confused stare...

"Love." She said.

The Auburn Woman smiled shyly at him, "It is called love, Emerald Eyed One."

As the months went by, the Auburn Woman and the Emerald Eyed One met in secret. Afraid that either tribe would find out, it would in turn cause a war between them. So the two kept their affections secret and only spent time with one another in the spot where they first met. Both were especially cautious, as to make sure none of the other tribe members followed them.

Over time, the Emerald Eyed One learned the ways of emotions -especially love. The Auburn Woman brought much happiness to his newfound life. Though neither one ever brought up the topic of what their future would be.

.

Then one day, their days of content were thrown into the raging sea.

.

That day the Great Spirit appeared above the sacred Lake of Spirits and called both tribes. As they all came, the Emerald Eyed One and the Auburn Woman tried not to make eye contact, as to make sure no one knew of their relationship.

Then the Great Spirit came to the tribes and told them that both Father Sky and Mother Earth had grown tired of their constant bickering and fighting.

And so the Great Spirit said that the two tribes must put aside their differences and decide whether it should be the Light that fills the sky or the Dark. And then he disappeared to watch the upcoming decision of the two tribes.

Both the Emerald Eyed One and the Auburn Woman felt their world shatter. Surely now- the tribes would fight until there was a clear victor for which to decide of the skies future. The two looked wearily at the other.

The chief that favored the Light and the chief that favored the Dark decided that they would wait until mid-day the next day to commence the battle. This allowed time for both to fully prepare.

The Auburn Woman dashed through trees, their branches scratching her skin- tears forming in her gray eyes. As she reached their meeting spot, she gave a cry of relief to see her Emerald Eyed One standing there. She continued to run towards him and flung her arms around him and wept silently.

"Woman, you need not cry." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a slight hug before pulling her away from him. "We can find a way to stop this."

She shook her head quickly, her auburn locks flying. "No, they will not agree to anything except for what they already stand for." Once again the Auburn Woman sobbed into his chest. The Emerald Eyed One felt his heart twist as he saw her lovely face in pain.

"Did you try to convince them to have both Light and Dark in the sky?" The Emerald Eyed One ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Yes. They wouldn't listen…" she thought a moment, "… wait. You did the same didn't you?' Bringing her head up, the Auburn beauty looked at him with teary eyes.

"That is correct woman." he sighed. "And it seems our outcomes were the same." Tightening his hold on his Auburn beauty, the Emerald Eyed One felt her shudder in his arms. "But we will find a way." He comforted her as he rubbed his hand down her back.

The tears disappearing from her eyes the Auburn Woman looked up. "Emerald Eyed One…" she lightly placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her, "…do you think it is possible for us to convince them to stop… if we tell them of our love?'

His emerald eyes searched her gray ones. Placing his cheek against hers- he could only give an honest answer, "There is a slim chance that they will overcome their stubbornness and realize what is at stake." A small smile tugged at the edges of the Emerald Eyed One's lips. (Only the woman could ever tell when he 'smiled'.)

His Auburn Woman brightened and spoke with determination. "We must hurry then. I'm sure the battle started hours ago, it does take a while to get here."

The only response the Emerald Eyed One gave was that of him holding onto his Auburn beauty's slim hand with his own large one.

The two rushed towards the ongoing battle- which was getting more and more violent with every passing minute. The Auburn Woman's heart was thumping wildly as they leapt through the woods, and towards the plains which would be full of injured and dead warriors.

As they neared the battlefield the Auburn Woman felt her Emerald Eyed One's hand tighten around hers. Then a stopped short and turned and whispered to her "We are almost there. Whatever you do, keep running like the coyote. Do not stop until we see the chiefs." She nodded. "They are the only ones that will listen." And then he kissed her on the top of her head- sending nervous flutters through both of them.

Neither of them had run that fast in either of their lives. It was difficult to avoid the spears' of the warriors and the arrows being shot. But eventually they found the two chiefs fighting. Both were obviously wounded and hurting immensely- though they kept on trying to kill one another.

.

"Stop!" Screamed the Auburn Woman, tears began to fall- catching the attention of only the two chiefs. The others continued to fight as if neither the Emerald Eyed One nor the Auburn Woman had entered the fray.

"My daughter what are you doing here? And why are you with him?" Coughed the chief who favored the Light.

"I could ask the same my son. Why are you with that girl?" Spat the chief who favored the Dark.

The Emerald Eyed Man pulled the Auburn Woman closer. "Father, I have fallen in love with the Auburn Woman… daughter of the chief who favors the Light." He looked defiantly at his chief, his father.

"And I too father, have fallen in love with the Emerald Eyed One… son of the chief who favors the Dark." The Auburn Woman pulled herself closer to him and gave her chief, her father- a pleading look.

Both chiefs began to yell at their two children, but were cut off by the Auburn Woman's pleas.

"Please stop this, why can we not have both Light and Dark parts of day?" Tears began to form in her gray eyes.

"The woman is right. This is a pointless battle; both the Light and Dark tribes can both be content." Sighing; the Emerald Eyed One looked at his Auburn Woman. "If this woman and I can fall in love… then why can these two tribes not fight?"

The Auburn Woman nodded. "Please. You two are great chiefs; surely you must see our point!" Holding onto the Emerald Eyed One she smiled, "If there was both Light and Dark everyone could be happy… don't you see?"

It was quite as the two chiefs looked at their only children with distaste.

The chief who favored the Dark turned to the other chief and looked angrily at him. "Your daughter has bewitched my son into thinking in her abnormal ways."

The chief who favored the Light turned cherry red with furry. "My daughter? She could do no such thing. If anyone to blame it is your son! There is no way she could love a man like him! He must have tricked her!"

.

And they began to fight this time, each to prove the others' child was to blame. They began to slash with their spears, and fight unfairly. This caused distress in their children.

"What are we supposed to do my Emerald Eyed One?" she looked up at him, tense and with worry in her eyes. He placed his head upon hers.

"I'm sorry my Auburn Woman. But I'm not entirely sure myself." he paused, "You want to physically stop them- don't you?" He felt her nod.

The two glanced at the fighting chiefs. It was obvious they were going to kill each other. Then all of a sudden both chiefs backed away quickly, holding onto their spears tightly.

The Emerald Eyed One and the Auburn Woman held the others hand and ran to the two chiefs. As they dashed the Auburn beauty screamed as the chiefs began to throw their spear. She cried through her tears for them to stop.

.

They did not listen to her cry.

.

Right as the Emerald Eyed One and the Auburn Woman reached the middle ground between them, the chief's spears were thrown.

On account of the Great Spirit, who was watching the fight- made the spears go astray. He didn't want the two peace givers to be harmed.

The other warriors- who did not know of the Emerald Eyed One and the Auburn Woman's relationship- thought both in danger of the other.

Then one bow and arrow from the tribe who favored the Dark was raised against the Auburn Woman.

And one bow and arrow from the tribe that favored the Light was raised against the Emerald Eyed One.

.

It had taken much of the Great Spirits power to divert the two spears, and now had no strength to divert the arrows. So all he was able to do was wait… and watch.

It seemed as if time slowed down.

.

The Emerald Eyed One held the Auburn Woman to himself, and she did the same.

They knew that their fate was sealed.

Even still, she cried into his chest and he closed his eyes.

.

As the arrows hit their mark- cries and yells were heard across the battlefield. Red blood began to pour from their bodies, and the pain was immense but neither spoke of it.

.

Both slumped to their knees, still holding one another.

It was eerily silent in the battle field.

.

Then the Emerald Eyed One spoke softly into her ear- though everyone was able to hear… "I will be the Darkness in the sky."

A few tears escaped the Auburn Woman's closed eyes… "And I will be the Light in the sky."

The Emerald Eyed One pulled her away from his body, and the Auburn Woman looked into his eyes and softly said these words… "I love you… my Emerald Eyed One."

At that moment he felt his own heart swell with love. "I love you… as well, my Auburn Woman."

.

He pulled her into a soft kiss.

Their first kiss….

.

Then things began to go black. They held onto each other tightly- both could feel death coming. Sobs and screams were heard in the background. As their vision began to fade their bodies began to glow with bright light, and the arrows disappeared from their bodies.

Then the Emerald Eyed One and the Auburn Woman slowly began to float into the sky. The pain was gone. Still holding onto one another, they reached high into the sky, and slowly disappeared.

.

They were dead… gone.

.

The Great Spirit turned to two tribes who were silent. "They Auburn Woman and Emerald Eyed One, have died and your fighting is to blame. They have become powerful spirits because of their love. She will be the Sun, the Light for twelve cycles and he will be the Moon, the Darkness for twelve cycles. Equal time in the sky." And with that waved his hand over all the dead warriors and brought them back to life with his magic.

_**When the Sun rises, it is the spirit of the Auburn Woman dancing across the sky happy that she can please the life on Earth with her brightness. After some time she must return to Mother Earth and let the Darkness come. **_

_**When the Moon shines in the sky it's the spirit of the Emerald Eyed One looking down on the people with his serious face.**_

_**The two are madly in love, but can rarely be together. She must be the Sun, he must be the Moon. **_

_**But there are times when the Moon and the Sun are able to be together. When both the Moon and the Sun are in the sky, or when neither are in the sky. **_

_**These are the most beautiful days.**_

_**For finally the Sun and the Moon – the Auburn Woman and Emerald Eyed One can finally be together again. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-End-**_

* * *

**.**

**After Note-**

-Mwahaha. I hope you guys like it. Many thank again to my amazing proof-reader.

Anyways- I do need a beta reader for Bleach stories featuring Orihime. (Look at my stories.) And YES the uploader ripped up this document.

So… did you like it? Yes-No? I tried…

Read, Review and Comment! All is appreciated!

**Click that little review button!**

**.**

**V**


End file.
